


Why Are You Upside Down?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Why are you upside down?”Character: Peter ParkerWarning: N/A





	Why Are You Upside Down?

So maybe you should have been more worried than you were when you walked in your friend’s room only to see him hanging upside down from ceiling like some sort of superhero gymnast. Especially considering Peter wasn’t someone you associated with any sort of gymnastics. But you just…weren’t. You were oddly calm and just a little bit confused. 

“Why are you upside down?” You watched him lose his balance? Or whatever was keeping him up like that and let out s screech as he tried to land properly. It was a very high screech from him as well. 

“You didn’t see that.”

“Peter. I saw that.”

“Okay, so if I tell you this you can’t tell  _anyone_ ” You watched him scramble to close the door, each movement more and more exaggerated and dramatic, to the point that it had you rolling your eyes at him. 

“Okay, Mister Dramatic.” You sat down on his bed waiting.

“So i’m Spider Man.” 

Your natural instinct was to laugh, which you did, quite a bit…until you realised he was actually legitimately serious and that he wasn’t pulling your leg at all.

“You’re serious.”

“Yup.”

“Shit.”

“Yup.”


End file.
